Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution
Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution is a crossover fighting game, the third installment in the Disney Magical Smash Bros. series, and the direct sequel to Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee distributed by Disney Interactive Studios, published by THQ and developed by Avalanche Software and Heavy Iron Studios for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 systems, Jupiter and Helixe for the Nintendo DS system and Savage Entertainment for the PlayStation Portable system. The game's development began in October 2006 with a creative team that included members from several Disney, THQ and third-party development teams. After delays due to development problems, the game was released worldwide in 2008. Playable Characters Veterans * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon* * Dr. Crimson * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Pete * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Jasmine * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Timon and Pumbaa* * Woody * Buzz * Mushu * Mulan* * Robin Hood* * T.J.* * Ashley Spinelli* * Sulley* * Lucky and Spot * Captain Mickey* Newcomers * Darla the Magical Rabbit * Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Scrooge McDuck* * Stitch * Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones* * TRON* * Jack Skellington * Rallen* * Captain Hook * Hades* * Scar * Kim Possible * Shego* * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Cornelia Hale* * Nerissa* * Thumper (Bambi) * Jake Long* * Lao Shi * Jessie * Zurg* * Li Shang * Wilbur Robinson * José Carioca* * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Mr. Incredible* * Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* Third-Party * Sora* * Agumon* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Deer) * The Netherworlds (The Legend of Charmy)* * House of Mouse (House of Mouse) * The Stage (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * The Jolly Roger (Peter Pan) * Agrabah Arena (Aladdin) * Genie's Cave of Wonders (Aladdin)* * The Underworld (Hercules)* * Pride Rock (The Lion King) * Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.) * Duckberg (Ducktales)* * Hawaii (Lilo and Stitch) * Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Space Paranoids (TRON) * Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Christmas Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas)* * Nanairo Stadium (Spectrobes)* * The Meadow (Bambi) * The Woods (The Fox and the Hound)* * Robinson Basement (Meet the Robinsons) * Metroville (The Incredibles)* * Mickey's Steamboat (Steamboat Willie)* * Gracey Manor (The Haunted Mansion) * Dr. Carver's Island (The Proud Family)* * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts)* * Digital World (Digimon: Digital Monsters)* * Battlefield (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution) * Final Destination (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution) MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Smash Ball (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution) * Assist Trophies (Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Michael the Deer * Chip and Dale * Pluto * The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Abu * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Pain and Panic * Mikey (Recess) * Rafiki * Commander Grant * Agent P * Lightning McQueen * Rockhopper & Yarr * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Flamedramon MORE COMING SOON! Experiments * Gigi (007) * Hammerface (033) * Hocker (051) * Squeak (110) * Shoe (113) * PJ (133) * Bonnie (149) * Jam (202) * Sproing (249) * Ace (262) * Yin & Yang (501/502) * Cannonball (520) * Slushy (523) * Kixx (601) * Slugger (608) * Gunner (614) * Plasmoid (617) * Splodyhead (619) Boss * Master Wizard * Crazy Wizard Story Mode * Hydra (Hercules) * False Sally the Deer/Minnie Mouse/Jasmine * False Buzz Lightyear * Robo-Mouse * False Jake Long * False Thumper * Omnidroid 10 * Xelles * Tabuu (Final Boss) Story Mode * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution/Subspace Emissary Final Smashes * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution/Final Smashes Event Matches * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution/Event Matches Unlockables * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Characters * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Stages * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Assist Trophies Gameplay Group Solo Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary * Disney Magical Smash Bros. Revolution/Subspace Emissary Plot Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Fighting Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Bambi Category:THQ Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Digimon